


By, Chuck

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a bit (well a lot) fed up with Dean and Cas. When will the two boneheads figure themselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By, Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this was a good idea or not. Chuck basically rants. I wrote this before season ten. Nothing actually happens.

No matter how smart someone is, how powerful, how worldly, they still have the capacity to be an fantastic idiot. Some people, you could shove their soul mate in front of them and give them every chance to be together, and still the farthest they go is awkward eye contact across the room. They are just so stubborn that they refuse to see and accept the truth. It’s infuriating, knowing and watching them, and having their stupidity and emotional constipation get in the way of love. Seriously! That guy would do literally anything for you! He has literally died multiple times, come back for you, saved your dumb ass so many times, and never asks for a thank you! Don’t you think that could mean something?

But no, I’m getting ahead of myself. You might have noticed, I am talking about a specific few people. You might also have wondered who I am. But who I am really isn’t important right now. I’m not going to tell you. But if you must know, you can call me Chuck. I was Chuck once.

Moving on to the real issue here. There’s these two idiots, or as a good friend of theirs would say, idjits, who have literally been to hell and back together. Actually, they’ve been to heaven as well, plus purgatory. I tried, I really did. But no matter what I did, nothing happened. I know they belong together, they’re so in love that it is sickening sometimes, but their thick heads are getting in the way of them becoming anything other than best friends. That’s what they get for having their fathers be who they are.

You’d think they would have seen the signs by now. Everyone else has. And sometimes people drop some really obvious hint, but _oh no_ , we’re just going to ignore the statement about him being in love with you or being your boyfriend, sure go ahead and ruin your lives, see if I care. I’ve only been trying to help you for over six years. Those two, I swear…

Who am I talking about? Sorry, I went on a bit of a rant there. But I think by know you know who I mean. You must, everyone can see what I’m talking about except those two. In case you’re even thicker than them (sorry) I’ll tell you. One is my son actually (I know I blamed myself earlier a little. I haven’t always been there for him, you might say). He’s always been a rebel, doing what he thinks is right, trying to do the best for humanity, to save people. Sometimes he’s shy and ignorant about the world, but he has always had a big heart. Too much heart, some have said. But that’s how he was made. His heart is his purpose. If only he could realize it. Yet that heart, that confidence, the blunt way he’ll say whatever he thinks, that goes away when he’s around the other man.

Now him, this other man, I can see a little bit why this other guy stayed clammed up for so long. He’s rough and angry sometimes, and has a self-declared “no chick flick moments” policy. He never talks willingly about feelings. But inside he’s kind and caring and selfless. I don’t think there is anyone in the world he wouldn’t put before himself. Besides the emotional constipation, he insists on being painfully heterosexual. I know better of course, but he barely admits it to himself. It would be funny except for how it gets in the way sometimes (or like, all the time). He surrounds himself with women and is so blatantly sexual sometimes that it’s rude. But when he’s around my son, all that goes flying out the window. He gets awkward and gruff, it’s the one time he _won’t_ talk about porn. Again cute and funny, except…

So that’s Dean and Castiel in a nutshell for you.

And the things they’ve done for each other! So he was ordered to pull Dean out of hell. But that handprint, the _imprint of his grace,_ was left on his skin. That was the first sign I gave them. And they didn’t notice, of course. Did they think that happened every time?! Seriously. Then Castiel rebelled, he betrayed his whole family, just to help Dean. Seems a bit much for a guy you just met, right? And all the times Castiel died! Every time, I brought him back, thinking, oh maybe he’ll realize I want him alive for a reason, maybe he’ll see I want him with Dean. Bu _NO…_ He thought I was punishing him. How wrong can a guy get? It’s like I said before, sometimes the most powerful and knowledgeable people are the dumbest. Castiel knows everything in creation, has all the secrets of the universe in his head, and he can’t understand that he loves Dean and that it is reciprocated. When Castiel gave up his entire angel army, let everything go, even if it meant he was powerless again, just to save Dean, did either of them realize that they mean more to each other than anyone’s friend does?

Sorry, not meaning to dis on friendship. I know you would do practically everything for your best friend. Would you die? Maybe, I guess. But would you desert your family, everything you used to believe in, lose all your power, die repeatedly and come back for them? Would you risk your life to pull them from hell, break through heavenly mind control to not kill them, would you follow them to the end of the world and then some? Would you rewrite God’s plan and mess up the end of the world for them? Dean and Castiel have more than a simple platonic bond, my friends. (Have you _seen_ the eye sex they have? It’s disgusting). Not to be cliché, but their bond is more profound than that.

Back to my rant now that you understand, and on to Dean. I watched him search through purgatory for a year to find Castiel. He put off escape for a whole freaking _year_ with a horde of monsters on his back. He was literally wading through mud, blood, and monsters to find him. I watched him time and time again slice through a neck without so much as blinking after the monster it belonged to had no sufficient answer to “where’s the angel?”

Castiel died and Dean kept the trench coat in the trunk for months. Oh yes, Dean, that’s _completely heterosexual._ About as heterosexual as that sailors butt you watched go down the street in the 40s. When all others had stopped believing in Castiel, Dean wouldn’t give up on him, and finding out that he had been betrayed broke him, I was afraid everything had been ruined. But it seems love is even blinder than I’d thought. Castiel messed up so many times, trying to learn right from wrong, and yet every time he did, Dean forgave him, almost easily. Castiel opens purgatory and uses its powers to kill thousands of angels and human, Dean’s there when he fails, saying it wasn’t his fault, he thought he was doing what was right. Castiel breaks Dean’s brother’s mind (the brother Dean has killed people for messing with, mind you), Dean basically says, it’s okay, you didn’t mean to. Castiel (inadvertently) helps the scribe of God to lock all the angels out of heaven, Dean welcomes him back, protects him from everyone who wants to hurt him. Dean cares so much more than he lets on, If only he could understand.

If he could understand that it doesn’t matter if Cas has a male body. He fell in love with him anyways, just as Castiel fell in love with Dean’s soul, with his humanity. Cas doesn’t give a damn about sexual orientation. Dean is so wrapped up in stereotypes that he refuses to listen to the voice in the back of his head. And Castiel, he’s only recently discovered emotion. Dean can’t expect him to know what he’s feeling (although I had thought that Castiel could get past that and act on his impulses, I guess I was wrong). Cas doesn’t care that you’re a guy, Dean. You should know that. Not everything is about your bodies.

Having said that, Castiel and Michael had good luck in the vessel department, if you know what I mean. Just saying. Maybe they love each other’s souls, but other things factor into that. It’s not something I exactly want to think about, my son and his human almost boyfriend. But it has to be done. They’re running out of time.

I’m not sure what else I can do without getting desperate. I mean, it seems like the next step would be getting them trapped together alone in a snowstorm in a cabin in the mountains with one big bed and alcohol. And I don’t want to have to do that, really I don’t. And even if I did, you know what would happen? Dean would drink all the whiskey, go to sleep, and Cas would just stand there in the corner staring at him until he like fell asleep on the floor or something. You know, Dean would probably make Cas take the bed. It wouldn’t work, nothing works.

Maybe this time, they will figure it out. I hadn’t exactly wanted it to come to this point and still be apart, with a dying grace and evil black eyes, this whole thing isn’t a plan to get them together. But still, it might work. Castiel thinks Dean is dead. I think he has already realized what that means to him. And Dean… Dean will be harder. I hope Castiel can break through the black haze and reach the real Dean. Either way, I can’t do anything after this. Some things are out of even my control. This is their last chance. Either everything will come together or everything will fall apart.

I hope they can find the love I put there. Despite what people think, I really do prefer a happy ending. I want the world to succeed, I want people to be happy and everything to turn out. A lot of bad things happen to people who don’t deserve it. I know that better than anyone. I’ve watched it happen for so long. Dean and Castiel and all of them have gone through things they never should have had to. But these hardships, the pain, sometimes it is the only way to teach people. I only hope that I’ve done enough.

I’m sorry this got darker than I meant it to. At first this was just me ranting about how frustrated those lovesick idiots were making me. But it turned into something else I guess. Good luck to you all. You’re gonna need it.


End file.
